


For Sora

by sonicscrewed



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicscrewed/pseuds/sonicscrewed
Summary: Kh3 endgame feels poetry. Soriku? Sokai? Whatever you want.





	For Sora

Don't tell me about tomorrow  
While you go  
Where I can't follow.

A smile that could light through murkiest sea,  
Is crippling as only a memory.

Shouldn't have let you go so easily  
Should have found another way  
Power that comes from love and friends  
It goes both ways. It goes both ways.

Now the sun has lost its glimmer  
And the shadows have found root  
The ocean’s crash is silent now  
The trees no longer fruit.

A smile that could light through murkiest sea,  
Is crippling as only a memory.

For hearts cracked and broken,  
With tears unrestrained,  
The sky is taboo.  
And not to be named.


End file.
